This Is Us
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Sasuke returns home from college after four years only to find a good friend of his living there...What could have happened! Rated T to be safe LOL
1. Chapter 1

This Is Us

SasuNaru

Hurt Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance

Modernized

Hey guys this is a short one shot I needed to type cause it kept poking up in my head. For the entire fic listen to the song "This Is Us" by "Backstreet Boys". Also I never plan to write a sequel to this though I did sort of leave it like there'll be a sequel someone is welcomed to write one, but only with my permission first!

* * *

><p>I stare up at my ceiling of my apartment wandering when my life went wrong. I think it started during graduation and I never got to tell that one person my feelings. And now it was 4 years later and you're moving back into your house to start your career with you brother at Uchiha Corp. And here I am your family's gardener because I fucked up my scholarship and I can't afford to go to school. I can't afford my own place so I work for room and board, its hard trying to keep to myself knowing that no one but your mother likes having me around. I hear your mother greeting you downstairs and I know you have no idea that I even live here yet.<p>

"Hey!" I jump from my spot at my desk and turn to see your brother Itachi standing there in the door way.

"H-Hai?" I ask nervously making sure not to make eye contact with him.

"My mother asked me to come get you to come downstairs. She's already told Sasuke you're living here." He told me and I nod my head watching him walk away. Shutting down my laptop I rush into my connected bathroom to shower real fast and change into fresh clothes. I make sure to brush my teeth and apply on some deodorant before slowly walking down stairs being greeted by Fugaku who was just leaving the living room where I hear your voice.

"Good afternoon, you did really well on the backyard this morning." He complimented me stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Thank you sir, I always try my hardest." I answered slightly bowing to him. He gave me a short nod before walking off heading to his office to continue with his work.

"Naruto dear what's taking you so long!" I hear Mikoto yell for me and I finish my way to the living room where you are sat on the couch opposite if your mother. You stare at me in shock, leading me to the conclusion that you didn't really believe anyone when they told you I was now living here.

"Sorry it took me so long Mikoto-San I had to freshen up before coming down.

"Oh Naruto, will you stop being so formal with me all the time! It makes me sad!" She faked cried causing you and I to look at one another and shrug before going back to stare at your mother.

"I apologize for being rude…Mikoto." I apologized trying my hardest in not being formal. This was becoming more and more awkward by the moment and I could tell you were uncomfortable as well.

"I really appreciate spending time with you mother but its been four years since I last saw Naruto…would you please excuse us?" You ask your mother standing from you seat. From where I was standing I could tell you had grown quite a bit and now had a good foot above me. Your skin was no longer that pale white it was but now a had creamy color to it, I guess you took my advice to get some sun. Your eyes no longer held sadness or hatred in them…they were more calm now and that made me happy. You also looked to have gained some muscle which meant you and I needed to spare sometime later.

"Of course Sasuke dear you boys go have fun with catching up." Mikoto smiles at you warmly and I could tell she was very happy to see that you have graduated from college and that you were finally happy. I was happy as well, but I know I don't show it at the moment. You walk towards me and place your hand on my shoulder before walking one and I turn to follow you out.

"Naruto honey, I know you are happy for my son, but I can also tell your feeling for him. We all can. Now would be a good idea to finally voice them before its too late and Sakura arrives tonight." Mikoto reminds me and I nod to her and walk out catching up to you at the front door. We walk in silence out in the gardens that I take care of every day. I know Mikoto was right about me needing to voice my feelings for you, but my pride of being a man and my fear of rejection stops me from doing so.

"You've change quite a bit Naruto and I am still trying to decide whether or not I like these changes. I heard from Shikamaru you had left to go school to take over Jiraiya's business at that dojo. I bet no one knows that you came back." You finally spoke turning to look at me. I sighed closing my eyes before opening them again and starred ahead.

"I lost the scholarship because I forgot to tell the school that I was leaving after my parents died in an auto accident on the Tokyo Bridge. Luckily Jiraiya was able to get me this job working for your parents for room and board. I purposely make sure no one knows I am back. I don't want any of them to look at me with shame for losing my scholarship." I explain knowing there was no way I could ever lie to you. That was how we were, we had a special friendship and that made sure that neither of us could lie to the other.

"I heard about your parents' death and I'm sorry. Does Kyuubi know what you're doing now?" You ask me stepping to in front of me placing her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Kyuubi knows and he offers to pay for me to go back to school, but at the moment… I don't have the heart to go back to physical school. In exchange I let him pay for my online classes. I work on them at night. I don't want to fail anyone else." I explain my answer again avoiding from looking you in the eyes. I knew if I did you would know there was more. There was more to the reason to not wanting go back to that college than what I told you. There was more to the reason to why I refuse to not tell you my feelings. It was to protect you from getting hurt cause I knew you'd chase the person down with a vengeance.

"Naruto, it's been four years since we last saw one another. There is something you are not telling me and I want you…no, I need you to tell me." You say lifting your hand till it rested on my cheek and you forced me to look you in the eyes.

"Why can't you just let it go Sasuke…let it be buried." I plead to you, I swore to my very existence that I would never tell a soul.

"Because this is not the Naruto I know and grew up with! I want my friend back please." You whisper to me leaning forward until your forehead rests upon mine. I close my eyes trying to concentrate on breathing it coming out in rapid breaths. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I feel your hand slide up until your fingers brush into my hair.

"…Sa…suke…You need to stop or I might do something that I can't control." I whisper refusing to open my eyes. I didn't want to see the confusion on your face.

"Then do it! I don't care, you're my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt and I hate seeing you have to keep a secret from me." You whisper back letting your breath out in rapid breaths as well. I felt my hands lift up and rest against your chest.

"Sasuke…" I whimpered feeling the tears forcing their way past my eyelids as my hands grip your nicely ironed maroon dress shirt. I tilted my head so I could move my lips against yours more easily, but… like the scaredy cat I was I froze not even an inch from your lips. My whole body began to tremble and my knees finally buckled under me and I collapsed to the ground. I dug my own fingers into my hair letting the sobs rip from my throat. I feel you sit in front of me and you pull me into your chest whispering shushing noises in my ear.

"Everyone knows about your scholarship. Everyone knows about Neji raping you and forcing you into a relationship with. Naruto…everyone knows the secret you hold from me from the day we graduated. No one is going to reveal that secret though until you open that loud mouth of yours! Push the past away and become that happy man I always knew you to be!" You scold me, I look up you through falling tears.

"….I CAN'T SASUKE! I can't hurt anyone else!" I panic standing to my feet and backing away from you. I remember all the emails Sakura would send me asking for advice on how to get Sasuke to look her way. She wanted to know him, she wanted to be the one for him. And with all the help I gave her these past four years I knew she was ready to be his.

"I'm sorry Sasuke….I just can't." I choke out and run from you ignoring the shouts of you calling out to me. I run down the long winding driveway stopping when my legs could go any further. I don't know if you were following me or not but I know I was confusing you right now. I needed to stay away if Sakura wanted to have her shot.

"Naruto?" I look up and feel my heart clench, speak of the devil there she stood. She wore a red mini skirt and a white tank top.

"Sakura-Chan." I say before looking away from her.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Is it Neji again?" She asks walking up to me.

"No it's nothing like that! He hasn't called me since Kyuubi called the police on him. I'm fine honestly!" I reply to her, I began thinking back to what Sasuke said, when he meant from everyone, did he mean Sakura knew to?

"NARUTO!" My head snapped up when I hear you shout my name, Sakura and I both looked up the path to see you run up and I began to panic again.

"….YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET?" Sakura screams at me trying to look into my eyes. I was beginning to become very confused myself.

"….Tell him what….there's nothing to tell." I whisper trying to find a way out.

"Bullshit Naruto, I didn't spend four years emailing Sasuke and You to find out your true feelings for each other. Now Naruto you have five seconds to tell Sasuke what you've always wanted to tell him since graduation or so help me I will tell Kiba to!" Sakura snapped at me shaking me by the shoulders.

"Sakura….could you please go to the house?" Sasuke asks pulling her away from me.

"Sure, but by the time I get there I better be getting a text from you about Naruto or I will call Kiba." She warned and walked away.

"Why can't anyone just leave it alone…it was four years ago." I say not understanding what the hell was going on.

"We can't let it go because you're still affected by it four years later Naruto!" I look up at you and let out a shaky breath before walking to you.

"Then let's repeat what was just going on in the garden." I hear myself say reaching out and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. You close the space between us your hand cupping my cheek and you rested your forehead against mine again. I released your shirt and lift both my hands till my fingers brush into your hair.

'I could be the one, give you all my love.' I thought remembering the song I listened to constantly when I thought of you. I pushed forward till our breaths mingled and our lips were inches from touching.

"Forget what he has done to you, I'm here now." You whisper and I crush my lips to yours. I wrap my arms around your shoulders trying to pull you closer to me. Your arms slide around my waist. We pull apart once we need air standing there, my face buried in the crook of your neck.

"Open up to me, Love will set you free, If ever you believe it, Please believe in me. This is us." You sing in my ear and I smile beginning to cry in your shoulder.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" I hear myself cry and I feel your smile when you kiss the top of my head.

"I love you to Naruto." I whisper and we stand there in each other's arms. We both forgot to text Sakura so when he saw he came over for nothing he threw a fit then left. I'm glade I was pushed into telling him, because I refuse to let go now.

Fin

* * *

><p>Like I said you can write a sequel as long as you ask for my permission first. Hope you all enjoyed it.<p> 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
